


A Second Chance At A First Impression

by HDA92779



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDA92779/pseuds/HDA92779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why me, why was I being forced to do this all over again, I had watched every last one of these people die. How could I possibly do that again? Maybe this was my hell, forced to be with all the people I had failed to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarke POV:

“Clarke she’s lying, she’s trying to stall so when the update is complete she can delete the kill switch.

“How do you know?”

“Because when the bombs dropped it caused all the nuclear plants to explode, there’s nothing left in those areas.

I paused “what if it’s true how do I stop nuclear plants from destroying the world”

Beca’s voice interrupted my thoughts “10 seconds, Clarke you need to pull the kill switch before she deletes it.”  
I stare at the switch “make the choice this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.” With that in mind I reach forward to pull the lever but just as my hand grasps the handle it disappears.  
“You are too late the update is complete,” I look at her, she smiles before saying “You should have listened to her” she looks at Beca “she was right after all, I was stalling.”

Before I could say anything, I was opening my eyes I’m back in the throne room. Just before I could take in my surroundings, unbelievable pain erupted in the back of my neck I throw my arms back my hands scrabbling at my neck attempting to stop the pain. It lasted for a couple of seconds before my hands became splattered in blood as the back of my neck seemed to almost explode open, the pain dulled to a low throb before I felt something drop into my hand pulling it forward I saw both the regular chip, and the second AI both destroyed.

When I looked up the sight that met my eyes was beyond horrifying, my mother lay dead in front of me her neck had been slashed open, looking past her I saw the bodies of Octavia, a sword protruding from her stomach, Miller, several gunshot wounds riddled his body, Bryan lay next to him his neck appeared to be broken, Pike was a couple of feet away from Octavia with a bullet in his brain, Bellamy was in front of my mother Kane standing above him his hands retreating from his neck. 

It is then that I realized for the first time since landing on the ground there was no hope of winning, there was no hope at all. 

I watched as Jaha walked up to me he held out his hand and in it was a chip, “all your friends are dead, there is no reason you shouldn’t take this.” I looked down at my feet, there was a gun lying there. I stared at it for several seconds before I looked up at Jaha. Than before anyone could stop me I grabbed the gun at my feet, and held the barrel of it under my chin. “I would rather die” I said before I pulled the trigger and everything went black.


	2. Prologue

Clarke POV:

 

“Clarke she’s lying, she’s trying to stall so when the update is complete she can delete the kill switch.

“How do you know?”

“Because when the bombs dropped it caused all the nuclear plants to explode, there’s nothing left in those areas.

I paused “what if it’s true how do I stop nuclear plants from destroying the world”

Beca’s voice interrupted my thoughts “10 seconds, Clarke you need to pull the kill switch before she deletes it.”

I stare at the switch “make the choice this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.” With that in mind I reach forward to pull the lever but just as my hand grasps the handle it disappears.

“You are too late the update is complete,” I look at her, she smiles before saying “You should have listened to her” she looks at Beca “she was right after all, I was stalling.”

Before I could say anything, I was opening my eyes I’m back in the throne room. Just before I could take in my surroundings, unbelievable pain erupted in the back of my neck I throw my arms back my hands scrabbling at my neck attempting to stop the pain. It lasted for a couple of seconds before my hands became splattered in blood as the back of my neck seemed to almost explode open, the pain dulled to a low throb before I felt something drop into my hand pulling it forward I saw both the regular chip, and the second AI both destroyed.

When I looked up the sight that met my eyes was beyond horrifying, my mother lay dead in front of me her neck had been slashed open, looking past her I saw the bodies of Octavia, a sword protruding from her stomach, Miller, several gunshot wounds riddled his body, Bryan lay next to him his neck appeared to be broken, Pike was a couple of feet away from Octavia with a bullet in his brain, Bellamy was in front of my mother Kane standing above him his hands retreating from his neck.  
It is then that I realized for the first time since landing on the ground there was no hope of winning, everyone I cared about were either enslaved or dead, there was no hope at all.

I watched as Jaha walked up to me he held out his hand and in it was a chip, “all your friends are dead, there is no reason you shouldn’t take this.” I looked down at my feet, there was a gun lying there. I stared at it for several seconds before I looked up at Jaha.

Than before anyone could stop me I grabbed the gun at my feet, and held the barrel of it under my chin.

“I would rather die” I said before I pulled the trigger and everything went black.

 

I jumped up going into a fighting stance before I realized I was alone in what looked to be a cell. It was a cell it was my cell back on the Ark but that was impossible the Skybox was destroyed when it entered the atmosphere. Plus I had shot myself I should be dead.

I spend what seemed to be hours attempting to figure out what was going on, and the only thing that came to my mind was that this was some sort of punishment for what I had done when I was alive. This was my hell to spend forever in my cell alone having nothing to do and no one to talk to. Simply spending my time reliving every painful moment.

It was just as I was coming to this conclusion that my cell door opened and my mother entered she looked younger, like she hadn’t felt the stress of earth yet.

I stood from my cot, “Mom?” I couldn’t understand what was happening if this was death shouldn’t she look like she had when she had died.

She rushed toward me practically tackling me in a hug.

“Clarke, sweetie it going to be okay, I’ll talk to Jaha he’ll help get you pardoned on your 18th birthday.”

I was so confused that was exactly what she said to me right after my dad was floated and I was locked up.

“Mom, I don’t understand. What’s happening, how are you here.”

“Jaha is letting me have a couple of minutes to talk to you, Clarke you're going to be in solitair until your 18th birthday.”

“But, wha-”

That was all I was able to get out before

“ I’m sorry Dr. Griffin but that's all the time you're allowed to have.”

She just nods still hugging me before she pulled away, took my face in her hands.

“I love you Clarke, and I will try to fix this” then she turned and left the door locking behind her. It was then that I realized I wasn’t dead, I had somehow traveled in time back to when I was first put in solitair. I sat down heavily on my cot. “What am I going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

**Author's Note:**

> Review


End file.
